Sex Videos
by jan.rover
Summary: It was peaceful and quiet in their little alone time together. Only until she asks him a question he never imagined she would be asking him. And the answers? she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear..RukaRU.! I personally like this... lol. Please review!


Sex Videos

* * *

A/N:

Hmmn..Another rukaru! (Oh,when will I stop? Rolf.)

The concept I raised in this fic had always been bothering me a long time ago. But it haunts me whenever the boys in our class (we're all 15 and only 2 of us are females) suddenly start to gather in a circle, their faces full of concentration and their just so abnormally quiet for me not to think that they're up to something not good. Later I figured they're watching a video. (I don't think I still need to elaborate what kind of video is that..haha!)

I live in a conservative country. But nobody can deny the fact that those kind of videos and the lustful pleasure that comes with it exists – especially in this generation. (Hey. I sound like I'm giving a lecture.)

Anyway, that was the reason this suddenly got me distracted from studying for my exams. Lol. I had to put them in a paper! Haha.!

Tnx for the first four who sent their review! wah! I really appreciate it people! lol.

1. LOVELESS44

2. Darkest Temptation

3. aNimeLover-chAn05

4. al-longbottom

* * *

P.S.

So this is it. Finally. ;D

* * *

_Normal POV_

One Saturday morning was all they wished in a week. Apparently, the only day they could spend some alone time together. And this time, in her room. —— Naw. It wasn't that. In fact it was neither fun. lol. Or at least he thought so.

Hotaru Imai hadn't paused for a long fifteen minutes from her essay; and he couldn't do anything about it. Yup… Saturday was homework day.

_'Well, at least we're together..' _— yes, that was his only consolation.

The blonde seventeen with blue sparkling orbs — which became a lot more alluring since –ahem- they became together — sighed from the nth time, and again failed to meet their eyes. So he decided to get back to work again. His Calculus sure wasn't easy; and the Ice Queen wouldn't just let him copy her assignment! Tch. Who said being her boyfriend could save him from homework?

It was quiet then, free from disturbances possible — considering Mikan as one. She was with Natsume; thanks to Ruka's pleading, they both didn't have to act awkwardly.

Going back, she was, well, still scribbling on her rough draft. That was what he thought. But then a good fifteen to twenty minutes was more than enough for just a draft, being the Ice Queen. That, he missed to notice.

Actually, she was doing the exact opposite of what he thought she was doing, and of what she knew she ought to do. She was, apparently, doodling on her poor — unusually tortured — notebook, completely lost in thoughts.

Recent happenings — petty ones for the least — had her thinking, craving for answers for her personal, private, unasked, questions intended exclusively for him.

She allowed herself a glance and studied his features she long had been dreaming of. She watched his hair move slightly in little movements; his fair complexion that would make every ramp model rot in shame; his eyebrows that would furrow in concentration; and lastly his cerulean eyes that had melted her like real ice — which suddenly moved to meet hers.

"You're staring at me..." he chuckled and she rolled her eyes. She let him get away with it and got back to thinking, only until he called her attention again. "Hey, is this right, Hotaru?"

Quietly, she paid attention to his Calculus — which was obviously far out compared to her now erupting question.

"You got this part wrong…" she muttered absently, pointing on the part of the solution where in he missed. She looked away and rested her chin on her other hand, elbow on the table.

"Oh." he blinked and looked back to his solution again, recovering room his little distraction as he was staring at her. "Yeah…Right."

It was quiet again and now they took things more seriously. Him on his Calculus problem; and she, on her thinking. Only until she finally asked:

"Do you watch sex videos?"

-

-

-

-

-

His pencil broke. He froze. Cold sweat ran down his back and he now he could feel her stare boring down on his eyes. Much worse, she was damn serious._ 'Not mad.'_, he thought; but definitely demanding for answers.

He gulped inwardly and cleared his throat. "Erm…wh-why — the — "

"Well, just answer me." She cut in, folding her arms casually on the table.

He glanced at her and flushed, and cleared his throat again. _'Why the sudden question?'_

"Wh-why are you asking me that, H-hotaru?" he finally managed to ask back and innocently scribbled his final answer in his assignment.

She sighed and paused, as if asking herself that same question and waiting for an answer, too. "Because I want some answers." — She smirked mentally having been able to justify her own curiosity. Now, it's his turn.

"Well..." he muttered as he thought.

She waited patiently and stared at him. _'No doubt. He does…'_

They're already in senior year, a few months from graduation and college. Boys and girls full of hormones… Ugh! Now, where can you find lads not watching sex videos nowadays?

It wasn't much of an issue to her before. Though she was perfectly aware of the existence of those awful videos. She knew how fast they travel. With one click, you can download them. You can even make them yourself! Ugh.

But then it was only recently that she finally wondered whether all boys are exactly the same. She wanted to know if _he _watches them…Not that it really matters to her; that it would deplete his awesome sex appeal; that it would make her hate him; that it would make him some bad guy — which, she was certain, wouldn't happen — hell, no!

"Well?" She encouraged.

He stared at her for a moment and sighed, finally giving up while trying to shrug off a slight fear he felt as she raised the weird topic. "No. Not anymore."

She raised an eyebrow. Funny how she demanded for answers, not she wouldn't believe them.

"You don't believe me?" he muttered, surprised, but not mad.

She paused and answered him absently, trying not to sound too accusing. "The guys in class watch them."

"Yeah? They do." His eyes now looked confused. _'Does it matter?'_

"And you don't?"

"Hotaru…"

_'See? He's not that clean, Ice Queen!' _— Her thoughts now rumbled. Would it really matter to her if his boyfriend fantasizes over naked girls in sex videos? Would it make any breach between them? Would it make him any less to her than now?

-

-

-

And so she regretted asking. '_He was a guy, afterall. I should've known better, and not go on asking stupid questions, putting him in this awkward situation..'_

"What?" Well. This better not left hanging. She started it; so she had to finish it.

He sighed. "Nothing… I..er..I already answered your question."

"Oh."

He raised an eyebrow and finally decided to settle this once and for all. He folded his assignment neatly and set aside his things, paying full attention to her now.

—"How come things like this cross your mind, Hotaru?"

She flushed. "No reason."

Silence hovered again as they stared at each other.

"Tell me." He again cut in. "Does it matter to you if I watch them?"

"No. I don't think so."

He grinned. "Alright. I do watch them."

A pause, then she frowned. "I knew it."

He laughed and she raised and eyebrow as she attempted to hit him on the arm but missed when he pulled it away at the instant, her hand banging on the poor, wooden, study table.

"Easy,Hotaru.." he chuckled and poked her arm that was folded against her chest. He was now leaning forward across the table, staring at her amusing expressions intently. "I was just joking."

"Very funny, Bunny Boy." She muttered and glared at him. "I was asking you a straight question."

"Sorry." He cleared his throat and smiled at her, trying so hard not to laugh again. "Really, now, Hotaru. Not anymore."

She paused. "Okay." –– but then she wanted him to talk more.

Suddenly he became all too serious as he continued to stare at her. "Why ask?"

"Like I said, no reason." She looked outside, concealing her flush.

"I don't believe you." –– Of course he wouldn't. She knew that.

There was silence again, and it surprised him when she broke it. "Fine. I'm just curious if you watch those kind of videos."

He chuckled and smiled though she was damn serious, still looking outside the window.

"Hmn..." He hummed and trailed her line of sight, giving up a few moments later as he continued. "I just stopped."

It caught her. "Why?"

He grinned playfully and replied. "Too much good influences around."

She flushed and frowned. "You're bestfriend's a hentai. What good influence is that?"

"Hey!" He instinctively threw an eraser at her gently. "I'm not persecuting _your _bestfriend, alright?"

She raised an eyebrow at his sudden physical assault and rolled her eyes. "But he is. Now, tell me."

"Well." He paused and picked up the right words, staring at the abstract formations of the wooden table as if the answers were there. "I stopped when I fell in love with you."

Awww.... Good thing he wasn't staring at her! Well, what'd you expect? Of course she blushed! Deep, crimson red painted on her face., yet she still wanted to hear more.

"Sure. Boy's do watch sex videos. Fatasies and – well – erm – thoughts – if you know what I mean –– " He glanced at her as he continued. " –– come with it. Yeah, it's quite enjoyable."

"I don't think you really had to stop." She almost had whispered absently.

"Oh, I think I really had to." He smiled at her and looked down again. "I had to when I realized that it was rather.. disrespectful."

"Oh."

He chuckled. "You didn't expect that, did you?" –––Apparently, yes, she didn't. She was actually stunned by the idea. Who would've expected some guy of this generation – in their age bracket – could realize that without being told to?

"Videos like those –– " He continued, still not looking at her. "Those with naked bodies of women and others of the like.. obviously bring 'pleasure' to those who watch it. Well...er..es-especially if the one's watching are boys full of hormones." He joked.

She remained silent, and now she wasn't sure she was ready to hear those kind of things from him. If only it wasn't him talking. If only if was some other boys that are so not like the ever-to-clean-and-gentle- Ruka Nogi.

"But then again, like I said, it's disrespectful." He muttered and his eyebrows furrowed. "I cant' believe it took me so long to realize."

She waited and he chuckled, glancing up at her. "You're freaking out, aren't you?"

She shook her head nonchalantly. "No. I think I can manage. Go on."

He looked down again, now turning his attention to her hand resting on the table. "It was rather simple. I only realized that those naked ladies in those kind of videos fantasized by many ––" He paused and somewhat cringed. " –– could be someone else's you..." He looked at her and caught her eyes.

"What me?" ––– Tch. Of course she already knew what he meant. Lol.

"I don't like –– no. I mean, I _hate _–– the thought of having other men's eyes fantasize over you in that lustful kind of way."

Her tongue retreated. "Well, purely hypothetical on the part that you'd be in those videos, of course. But you do get me, right?"

She nodded and he smiled. "When I fell in love.." He grinned and imagined her roll her eyes in the repetitive cliché. "I felt very protective though I know it doesn't always show for most of the times it isn't necessary..But I learned to respect you more than before. And I believe the same should go for those women."

"Long speech." She finally found her voice after a very long silence.

He chuckled. "You asked for it.." A pause again as she put on that small smile; then he cut in. "It really bothers you doesn't it?"

She shook her head and now met his gaze.

He smirked. "Bad liar."

"Shut up."

He hummed a tuneless tone and grinned. "It doesn't bother you if I watch those sex videos? Staring and drooling at those bodies gliding with each other? Those pretty ladies with great, awesome bodies –––– "

"I said shut up."

He laughed. "I know. You're simply jealous."

"No."

"Yes, you are! " He chuckled and snatched her hand from across the table. He stared at her in the eyes and smiled. "Disrespectful, okay?"

"Fine."

"..Besides, those fantasies can always come true. All I need is to wait for us to get married."

Blood rushed to her face but she couldn't look away. "I think I like it more when you stutter. You tend to babble too much."

"Naw. You just say that because I always make you blush."

She smirked and rolled her eyes playfully. "..Humor me. Going back to the topic, your seemingly good imagination and retention to those –– how do you describe them? Those pretty ladies with great, awesome bodies gliding at each other –– " He flushed. "–– are yet, too, exceptional for me to believe you."

"Hey, I don't imagine naked bodies!'

"I didn't say you do. " She almost snickered, entangling her fingers on his.

"Well." He grinned and thought of a counter-attack. "I only imagine yours."

–––––– BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! (nth time)

"HEY!!"

"Fair enough, I guess.. I imagine yours oftentimes, myself." She smiled at herself and quickly leaned forward across the table, brushing her lips to his gently.

She couldn't help bu feel proud she had him; and he didn't know if he could stop fantisizing. At least only about her. Lol. Oh, well, at least it was still valid. He was going to marry her someday, anyway.

* * *

end

* * *

A/N:

That's it! I know. I know. It's cheesy and lame. But please let me know if you think otherwise! Haha. Spare me the flames, guys; but feel free to site some flaws.

Arigatou!! :D


End file.
